Twilight Rising
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Oliver asks for space from him and Lilly's new found romance, after forming a crush on none other than Tru Harris, Lilly's alter ego. Lilly has to chose between what she loves, and who she loves.
1. Chapter 1, of a tale of heart break

Twilight Rising

Chapter One

AN: This is the sequel to 'When Flowers Bloom.' To understand this story you must read the first one. This story is going to Be sad, but not death sad. Please read and review! This is a cool bit of info! Since I wrote 'When Flowers Bloom' my friends have started calling me Tru. If my real name isn't weird enough all ready.

C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1

It had been three weeks from Miley's birthday and Lilly had been busy with being both herself and Tru.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed, "I have two tickets to Twilight tonight, you wanna come?"

"What about Lilly?" Oliver asked, looking towards the bathroom, in which Lilly was in.

"No, she won't be able to go. She never is." Miley said, following Oliver's eyes.

"Shouldn't we at least ask?" Oliver said looking over towards Miley.

"No, if we tell her weir going to a concert to have a great time weather or not she can come would be mean." Miley said, turning on the T.V.

"Okay, I'll go." Oliver said, as an interview of Twilight came on.

"Okay, do you mind if we had separate seats?" Miley asked.

"No, not really." Oliver said, staring at Tru on the T.V.

The girls were talking about their music and their inspiration. Tru told a sad story about how her biggest, most greatest role model, Avril Lavigne, became one of the worlds biggest sell-outs.

She talked about how she changed from punk-princess who didn't care about what anyone thought, to some platinum blond who resembles girls such as Lindsey Lohan, or Hillary Duff, or even Jessica Simpson.

Midnight told a story of how Amy Lee, from Evanescence, is her biggest role model. How she knows who she is, and never changed for anyone.

How her voice soared, and how Evanescence was the best rock group ever. Midnight's story was more happy.

"That is the coolest shirt I have ever seen." Miley said pointing towards Tru's shirt.

Tru's shirt had a picture of a Cheerleader getting a gun held to her head by what looked like a punk-rocker girl. Under the picture these words, "I'm the one with the gun."

"Yeah, it's cool." Oliver said, still staring.

Lilly finally came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. She sat on Oliver's lap. He acted as if she wasn't even there. Lilly, trying to get Oliver's attention, turned to her zoned out boyfriend, and kissed him softly. Oliver, not meaning to, pushed Lilly to where she fell off of the couch.

"Okay, I get it. I'm gone." Lilly said, heading towards the door.

"Oliver!" Miley said, screaming towards her friend. As her other friend stormed out of her house.

"Oh, sorry. Bye Lilly." Oliver said still staring at Tru.

Lilly walked out of the door, and headed towards her home.

"What's gotten into you?" Miley said, switching off the T.V.

"Hugh? What do you mean?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"Lilly tried kissing you, and you pushed her to the ground!" Miley screamed.

"I was watching that interview." Oliver said defensively.

"Oh, I get it! That stupid interview is more important than your girlfriend, and best friend." Miley sat back down on the couch.

"Miley, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Oliver said apologetically.

"You didn't hurt _my_ feelings, Oliver!" Miley screamed.

"But you said girlfriend, and _best friend_, your the best friend in that, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

Miley rolled her eyes, and said, "You know what, think it over. At _YOUR _house." Miley said, going up to her room. Oliver left, somewhat confused.

When Oliver opened the door to his house, he saw the T.V on.

Oliver continued to stare at the girl on the screen. He thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Yet she resembled someone he knew. He thought she had the most gorgeous smile, and the best singing voice, and a perfect talking voice. Could it be? Was Oliver falling in love with yet another super star?

C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1

AN: ,


	2. Chapter 2, Confused about you

Twilight Rising

Chapter Two

AN: Back In Black is the name of the song used in this chapter! It's an original. It's not that good, but I did write it.

C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2

During the concert Oliver had kept his eyes glued to Tru. Miley had noticed, but decided to let it go.

It had been four day's since the concert, and the only thing on Oliver's mind is Tru Harris.

"Have you seen Tru's new guitar?" Oliver asked. "It's awesome. She is _so_ talented."

"Oh please, she's probably one of those ego girls who thinks their all that." Lilly said, trying to get Oliver to shut up.

"No she's not! She's extremely nice." Oliver said, snapping at Lilly. "She convinced _me_ into asking _you_ out." Oliver said, then remembering Lilly (supposedly) knew nothing about that.

"Hugh?" Lilly asked pretending to be confused.

"I got to go backstage with Hanna/Miley."

Miley looked over at Oliver, then she looked at Lilly.

"Wow, and to think I felt bad for keeping secrets from you guys." Lilly began. "It's nice to know you have yours to."

Miley looked at Lilly shocked. "You have secrets you haven't told us yet?"

"Lilly, your suppose to tell me, most of all people, your secrets." Oliver said hurt toned.

"Oh, shut it Oliver. You've been acting weird all week, and you haven't even told me why." Lilly said.

"Okay, you really want to know what's wrong, Lilly?" Oliver asked standing from the couch, they were at Miley's house.

"Follow me, I need to talk to you alone." Oliver said, taking Lilly's hand, and guiding her to the porch.

"Lilly!" Miley called from back inside.

"Hold that thought, Oliver, I'll be right back." Lilly said, walking back inside.

"Did you right this?" Miley asked reading something from her note book aloud.

"_**He headed for home**_

_**His eyes clouded with thought**_

_**Wracking his mind **_

_**On what he should do now**_

_**There's no way out**_

_**What's wrong with him now?**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Or something I might have said?**_

_**Is it to late now?**_

_**He is drifting far away from me now**_

_**Is there a way to bring him back to me?**_

_**I can't wait and see**_

_**What might just be**_

_**The best thing for me**_

_**Up and leave**_

_**And It's to damn hot to come back in black**_

_**And it's to damn cold to ware the rainbow**_

_**And I'm to damn stubborn to let him go**_

_**And I'm to damn angry to let him know**_

_**Back in black **_

_**I ditched the rainbow**_

_**I just want you to know that I know**_

_**Who I am**_

_**I'm not pretend**_

_**And your to damn cute when you laugh**_

_**And it's to damn hard to watch you go**_

_**And your to damn hollow to let me know**_

_**And I'm to damn stupid to walk away**_

_**I'm back in black**_

_**From the wreck of the day**_

_**And it's to damn cold to stand in the rain"**_

Miley finished reading the song with a frown. "Well, did you write this?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal." Lilly said taking back her note book.

"Your lying! Twilight played this song at their last concert." Miley said looking angrily at her friend.

"So? I sent the song to them by e-mail. You can ask them yourself since you guys are such good friends."

"So you did write this?" Miley said, now smiling.

"Yeah." Lilly said confused.

"Hey, since your such a goos song writer, maybe you can write something for me?"

Lilly and Miley laughed, and Lilly headed back to the porch.

"What did you want to tell me Oliver?"

"I have no idea how to tell you this." Oliver began, avoiding her eyes.

"I love you so much, I really do. It's just I love someone else, and I think we should break up, not permanently, just until I sort things out, okay?"

Lilly eyes glazed over with tears. Her heart snapped in two. Without thinking she backed away from Oliver. She took off down the street, and ran all the way to her house. Miley saw her running, and took off close behind her.

C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2

AN: tear...


	3. Chapter 3, When Flowers Refuse To Bloom

Twilight Rising

Chapter Three

AN: The last chapter ended really sad. Sorry bout that. In the song WFRB separates the verses. The don't actually sing that.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

Lilly ran as fast as her legs could take her. Tears flowing down her face as she came near her home. Lilly could hear Miley calling from far behind her. Lilly didn't want to talk to Miley right now. You see, Lilly thought Oliver was in love with her.

Lilly decided to run to the studio, her sister was suppose to be there. She ran past her house, and took a shortcut to the studio. Her sister watched her, speechless, as Lilly came barging through the door.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Lea asked, as Lilly swung her arms around her sister.

"Oliver... Broke...Up...With...Me." Lilly said, catching her breath.

"You know how mom tells us never to cry." Lea began. "This is another reason not to listen to her. You've had your heart broken, you cry as long as you want." Lea said soothingly.

"Thanks Lee." Lilly said, still crying into her sister's shoulder.

"Lilly, maybe you should head on home. We have practice later, and you should get some rest."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

"If you don't show at all, Lil, it'll be okay. I know what it's like to lose a best friend, and a boyfriend at the same time."

Lilly smiled toward her sister, and headed toward home, hoping Miley wasn't still there.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

Miley had headed back home. Lilly hadn't run off to her house, she had gone somewhere else. Miley had no idea what happened, but she knew that it was all Oliver's fault.

"OLIVER!" Miley screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the lamp would break that easily!" Oliver said fearfully.

"You broke a lamp?" Miley asked Oliver as if he was stupid.

"Um, no." Oliver said standing.

"Oh yeah, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LILLY!" Miley screamed.

"I'll regret saying this later, but it's none of your business." Oliver said, shielding his face, as Miley advanced toward him, and held up her arm as if to swing at him.

"Okay, I'll tell you! But you have to listen, okay?" Oliver said, as if that was the only way he would leave there with all of his body parts.

"I'm all ears. As long as you don't say you broke up with her." Miley said, looking over toward Oliver, his face pale, and his eyes wide.

"YOU LOSER! YOU BROKE UP WITH LILLY! Shame on you, Oliver, shame!" Miley screamed, slapping across the face.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Miley screamed again.

"Can I explain first?" Oliver asked standing.

"Sure, why not. No matter what you say I'm not going to agree with you, so what difference does it make." Miley said, calming down.

"Okay, I broke up with her because I think I'm in love with someone else." Oliver began, but was interrupted by Miley. "Hate you already." Oliver rolled his eyes and continued. "I think I'm in love with... Tru Harris."

Miley's eyes widened. "YOU LOSER! YOU BROKE UP WITH LILLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A ROCK STAR! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?"

"You don't get it Miley, If Tru likes me back then what would that do to Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Tru doesn't love you! She doesn't even know you exist. You know what, I'm glad you broke up with Lilly." Miley said crossing her arms.

"Why?" Oliver asked confused.

"She deserves better than a star struck hormonal jack ass! Like you! Now get out of my house before I kick your stupid little ass out!" Miley screamed. ((Go Miley))

"Come back stage with me after the concert, Oliver. Then we'll see if she remembers you."

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

Lilly woke up, and got dressed as Tru. Her sister was standing in the doorway waiting for her. She was dressed as Midnight.

"So?" Lea asked. "You ready for the concert?"

"You know that song we've been working on, but we don't have the words for it yet?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah?" Lea asked intrigued.

"I have a song that might just go." Lilly said, pulling out her guitar.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

"Oliver, come on." Miley said pulling him by the arm.

"Oh my God, there's Midnight!" Oliver said, stopping in his tracks.

"What's up stranger!" Midnight said, walking up to Miley.

"Your that Hanna Montana friend, and you are.. Um."

"I'm Miley! Nice to meet you." Miley said in one breath.

"So, Owen, how's you and you little blond babe?" Midnight asked, elbowing Oliver's shoulder.

"He broke up with her, like a dope." Miley said, glaring daggers at her stupid, stupid friend.

"What! Why?" Midnight asked shocked.

"He's in _love _with Tru Harris." Miley said putting extreme emphasis on the word love.

"Hold on, is his girlfriend's name Lilly?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah?" Miley asked, confused.

Midnight frowned, and then walked away.

"You still wanna go back stage?" Miley asked.

"Yep." Oliver said,

"Okay.." Miley said, entering the stadium were the concert took place, they had seats in the fourth row.

Everyone began to pile in, in large groups. About ten or fifteen minutes later The concert began. Tru began to talk. Her voice was kind of shaky.

"Hello, Malibu! This might be totally weird, but we got this email from a fan. It was heart breaking. It inspired me to write this song, it's new, hope you like it!"

People began to cheer, as the music began to play.

Tru started off by saying the title.

"**When Flowers Refuse To Bloom"**

Midnight began to sing

"_**I once received a letter**_

_**From someone I didn't know**_

_**Her heart had been broken **_

_**She had no place to go**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**You see, she had been hoping**_

_**That this was a dream**_

_**Her letter was tear stained**_

_**And heartrending to read**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**It said**_

_**Dear stranger:**_

_**You probably don't know why**_

_**I would happen to write**_

_**But I know you**_

_**Even though you don't know me"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**But I have a question**_

_**I know it might be strange**_

_**You see I have been Jaded**_

_**With no way to hide my face**_

_**I feel as if my heart is unable to bleed**_

_**I have tears I refuse to let fall**_

_**Stinging my eyes"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**I am unable to move from the spot **_

_**Ware he timidly tore out my dreams**_

_**The ones that told me**_

_**That he still loved me"**_

It was now Tru's turn to sing, and she looked out into the crowd, she spotted Oliver, and began to sing.

"_**At the bottom I saw **_

_**Written in a different color of ink**_

_**It read**_

_**Please help me**_

Lilly paused, before continuing.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lilly"**_

Both girls began singing.

"_**At first I didn't know what to say**_

_**I didn't know what to feel**_

_**I had no idea that something so painful**_

_**Could bond complete strangers"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**So I reply**_

_**Dear Lilly:**_

_**It's just a memory**_

_**Pick up the pieces**_

_**That he left you with"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**So don't worry**_

_**Soon you'll see**_

_**This pain Is real**_

_**And these wounds will heal"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**Just give it time**_

_**And your heart will be mended**_

_**No need pretending**_

_**That you are all right**_

_**Your heart has been broken"**_

Tru began singing by herself again, a tear ran down her cheek. It was seen by everyone in the audience.

"_**You need to let go**_

_**Of all of those**_

_**Tears that sting your eyes**_

_**For you see**_

_**When broken it's okay to cry"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**Right now you might seem worthless**_

_**It's all right to go a few nights without sleep**_

_**Don't worry, Lilly, you will be fine**_

_**You feel as if you'll never smile**_

_**Or never have another day dream**_

_**The one ware the angel's fly**_

_**And he is by your side"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**You see, Lilly**_

_**There's only darkness**_

_**If you don't move on **_

_**There's only heartbreak**_

_**Without you around**_

_**I know it's not easy**_

_**To lose a best friend**_

_**And the one who filled your heart"**_

WFRB WFRB

"_**But without you, Lilly**_

_**There will be only grass**_

_**We will see only green**_

_**Don't you see?**_

_**This is what happens **_

_**When flowers refuse to bloom"**_

The crowd stood up and cheered! Many people in the audience cried.

Oliver just sat in his seat, shocked.

"So, Oliver. You still want to go see them?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Tru." Oliver said standing.

"Are you serious?" Miley almost screamed. "After that song?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think, Miles." Oliver explained. "I need to set things straight, I made a huge mistake."

"Ya think!" Miley said.

"I'm going to go be you know who." Miley said standing, and walking over towards the bathroom with her backpack. "Stay here." She demanded.

"Okay." Oliver said, obeying Miley. "This is not going to be fun."

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

AN: Merlin! compared to the other chapters.. This is bloody long! The next chap has a wicked surprise!


	4. Chapter 4, Tear Drops And The Rain

Twilight Rising

Chapter Four

AN: Wicked surprises are fun to write!

C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4

"Hanna Montana! And dweebish friend." The bald security guard said greeting the two friends.

"Hey, we thought the girls might need a little cheering up." Hanna said, pointing to, just another, Twilight dressing room.

"You know, that's great idea." The security guard said, letting the two teens go past him.

"Hold on." Oliver said to Miley, hearing the the sound of guitars playing, and two voices singing a new song.

Both of the girls sang together threw out the hole song.

**"_Her face was tear stained_**

**_And her heart had been drained_**

**_This had to be the worst day_**

**_Going out of her way_**

**_Trying to forget that day_**

**_Pouring out her heart_**

**_Then getting put down in the dark_**

**_Shutting out the world around her_**

**_Ware the only sound allowed_**

**_Is the sound of the rain _**

**_As it slowly pounds down_**

**_Learning something now_**

**_That should not be profound_**

**_But at least it helps to keep her_**

**_From crying out in pain_**

**_There's no difference _**

**_Between the tear drops_**

**_And the rain_**

**_Unable to sleep_**

**_She try's not to think_**

**_Of what would happen_**

**_If everything went wrong_**

**_And she knew it all along_**

**_That the answer was always there_**

**_Written in the walls_**

**_With just one slip of words_**

**_She watches as her world comes crashing _**

**_There's no way that she can run _**

**_To get away from all that's ruined_**

**_Her eyes are glued_**

**_There's nothing she can do_**

**_She watches as her life flashes_**

**_Seeing everything around her fall_**

**_The writing on the wall becomes clear_**

**_Somehow in her mind_**

**_She fights the blame_**

**_Even though this isn't her fault_**

**_Learning something now_**

**_That should not be profound_**

**_But at least it helps to keep her_**

**_From crying out in pain_**

**_There's no difference _**

**_Between the tear drops_**

**_And the rain_**

**_Everything is alive in it's own way_**

**_Everyone try's to get by in their own way_**

**_Trying to survive is how she plays the game_**

**_Drowning out the world to live through the day_**

**_Shutting out everything _**

**_So her heart won't break_**

**_Now she knows_**

**_That there is no_**

**_Difference _**

**_Between the tear drops_**

**_And the rain"_**

Oliver and Miley waited for the girls to finish their song. Then they knocked on the door.

"Hold on second! Ass hole!" Midnight called out, sounding angry.

She opened the door, she saw that it was Hanna Montana and her expression changed.

"Hey girlie, sorry bout the ass reference, I thought you were our manager."

Hanna laughed nervously. "Um, can we come in?"

"We? Oh, him. Sure." Midnight said, then turned to Oliver. "Watch out, _Owen_, you never know when something sharp might come flying towards you."

Hanna laughed for real this time, but Oliver looked serious.

Tru came out from the bathroom, still as Tru. She instantly spotted Oliver.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Tru said looking angrily at her sister, and pointing towards Oliver.

"He _likes you_. Not _Lilly_." Midnight said, putting heavy emphasis on certain words.

"What!" Tru screamed, sounding more like Lilly, but it went unnoticed.

Tru turned towards Oliver, infuriated.

"You bitch!" Tru screamed. "You broke up with me for me!" Tru was too angry to really know what she was saying.

Midnight was standing in a corner, smiling at her sister.

"It's because I'm rich, right? Because I'm a rock star? Or is it because I'm hot?What is it I have, that_ I_ don't have?" Tru continued to scream.

Oliver stepped in. "Calm down! Your scaring us!" Oliver looked at Miley, and Midnight, both of them were smiling. Hanna had taken off her wig, and turned back into Miley. "Okay, your scaring me."

Tru looked back at him. She began screaming again. "You pig, you cow, boy bull, which is a cow."

"How could you do this to me, I loved you."

"I didn't want to hurt Lilly, I started falling in love with you, and everything became complicated!" Oliver defended.

"You. You. You." Tru screamed running out of names.

Midnight intervened, "Doofus?"

Tru began screaming again.

"You Doofus! You don't get it do you?" Tru said now crying.

"Get what?" Oliver said stepping near her.

Tru backed away towards the door. She reached her hand to her head, pulling off her wig and tossed it to Oliver. Midnight and Miley's eyes widened.

"I am Lilly." She said opening the door, and running out of it. Midnight, who had taken off her wig and transformed into Lea. (I feel like I'm writing a story for power rangers, or Alias) Ran after her. Miley was close behind, but Oliver just stood in the door way shocked.

C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4

AN: Was that a good wicked surprise?


	5. Chapter 5, What a happy ending this is

Twilight Rising

Chapter Five

AN: Guess what? The stories over after this chapter! But I might have another Twilight story sometime in the future. These are original lyrics, yes they really are. My aunt vick just slut-sneezed at me! How rude!

C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C

**What a happy ending this is**

**What a happy ending**

**The princess is bound by this**

**With pearls around her neck**

Miley and Lea ran after Lilly, who had ran as fast and as far as her legs could take her, before finally she collapsed in her room.

"Lilly?" Lea asked, knocking on her sisters door.

There was no answer, so Lea and Miley decided to walk in.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Miley asked.

Lilly just lay motionless on her bed.

"Lilly, you better not be dead. If you are, mom is **_so_** going to blame me." Lea said sitting beside of her sister on the bed.

Miley followed and sat beside of Lilly on the other side of the bed.

"Lilly, I don't care what you, or anyone else for that matter, thinks about Oliver. You two are meant for each other. Your both pig headed, your both stubborn, you both annoy me." Leas voice trailed off.

Lilly lifted her head from the pillow. "Everything was so great."

**Her life began as a fairy tale**

**With twists and turns that broke her heart**

**Tears flow down her cheek**

**As she watches the white horse retreat**

**Into the sunset with someone else**

"Lilly, I agree with your sister." Miley said putting her hand on Lilly's shoulder. "You two are the perfect match."

"How? He dumped me for the other me!" Lilly said, still crying.

"Well, for the record, he didn't know Tru was you." Lea said, handing her sister a tissue.

"That makes it all better, then?" Lilly said angrily. "What if it wasn't "the other me", what if it wasn't my stupid better half? And it was someone else? He saw in Tru what no one can see in me." Lilly said, hiding her head in the pillow again.

"Lilly. He loves both yous. He loves your Lilly side, and your Tru side. So that means he loves **_you_**." Lea said.

Lilly sat back up again, "What did he see in her, that he didn't see in me?"

**What a happy ending this is**

**What a happy ending indeed**

**Sitting on a thrown**

**Somethings happens**

**And It always takes **

**The princess away from home**

"Lilly, you are her." Miley said, trying to think of a better way to explain.

"You are all the girl _'Smoken Oken'_ could ever handle." Lea said, laughingly.

"What do I do?" Lilly asked, holding her face in her hands.

"Take a deep breath." Lea said to her sister. Lilly held the breath inside, not letting it out. "Then you let it out, you dim rod!" Lea, Miley, and Lilly laughed.

"Thanks you guys. What do I tell Oliver?"

Miley looked at Lea. Lea smiled evily. "Speak gibberish, use big made up words. Say them with dignity. With his little boyish brain he will become confused, and he will retreat like a sissy boy running from a rat."

The girls laughed once more.

"Thanks Doctor Phil." Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

**Ware in the end**

**The prince**

**Comes to the rescue**

**But in this story**

**He's the cause of all of it**

The girls enjoyed their visit, but was interrupted by something hitting Lilly's window.

The girls screamed, as they slowly approached the window. Lea and Miley stopped as Lilly edged her way towards the window.

"Lilly." Miley called out. Lea finished her sentence. "May the force be with you."

Lilly pulled the curtains away from the window, she screamed as she saw a rock wedged into her window, the glass was cracking still.

**But this princess**

**Isn't like the rest**

**She is tired**

**Of waiting to be saved**

**So with her heart split**

**She stands back on two feet**

**To fix what's incomplete**

Lilly slowly cracked the window open. She stuck her head out. She then opened it enough to where she could slip out of it. She soon spotted Oliver, who looked at the cracked window horror struck.

"It never breaks the window in the movies." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is breaking my window your way of apologizing?" Lilly asked, with a bitter tone.

"I didn't mean to break the window." Oliver said walking closer to Lilly, who was now on the ground.

"I know." She said, looking over Oliver. His eyes were red, and his hair was rustled.

"Hmm. Either you were crying, or you had sex. It better be the first one!" Lilly said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was the first one, Lilly I can't lose you. This is the part where I say something romantic and you either slap me, then kiss me, leaving me confused, or you kiss me and we make up."

"Oliver." Lilly said, he kept on babbling.

"I know, you shouldn't forgive me, and I know you should hate me, and Miley and Lea should hate me, jeez, I even hate me."

"Oliver." Lilly said again.

"I don't know how to make it better, and it kills me to know that I hurt you enough to make you cry." A tear ran down Oliver's cheek, and Lilly stepped forward kissing him softly on the lips.

"Shut up, Oliver." Lilly said laughing.

"You forgive me?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"Yes, you doofus. Now kiss me before I kick your ass." Lilly said laughing.

Oliver kissed Lilly then asked, "I have a question, will you be my girl again?"

Lilly looked up at Oliver. "No." She said, Oliver's eyes widened. "But you can be **_my_** boy." Lilly said smiling.

Oliver smiled as well, "Yes master." He said flirting, he then asked, "Wait, does that make me your bitch?" Lilly play slaped Oliver, and he leaned in kissing Lilly once again, but this time he wouldn't let her go.

**What a happy ending this is**

**What a happy ending this is indeed**

**What a melancholy story**

**Of a princess not in pink**

**Where in the end her prince is**

**Exactly where he needs to be**

C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C

AN: Merlin, I love happy endings! They make my life little less... crappy! LILLY AND OLIVER FOREVER! NOTHING ELSE! ONLY LILLY AND OLIVER! GO LILLY AND OLIVER STORIES! AND GO HAPPY ENDINGS! (Not go as in leave go as in woo-hoo!) And funny, I like funny too, not enough to put you in hospital, but I believe you get the point. Don't mind me, I'm a little loopy today. I blame it on the time difference! Sorry it took so long to post and all. There was this problem thing that came up, but thatnks to lilerin91 I finally have my story posted! Make sure to read her stories, they are both REALLY good!


End file.
